Imperfect
by Lies are My Truth
Summary: AU: Kagome is broken and Sango tries to save her friend... From the darkness but will she be too late... Kagome haters would not enjoy this... trust me... more POVs Added Inuyasha's and Kikyou's and Miroku's
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story isn't happily ever after... well this one shot isn't... review if you want it to become a story... and please just review... I DONT OWN INUYASHA.. **

* * *

It was cold, Kagome thought absently, since when had it been so cold. Kagome stumbled through the snow that was so solid, so pure, and so perfect. Kagome sighed, if only she could be perfect. Inuyasha would love her. She let out a bitter laugh, but that didn't matter he had Kikyou. And, Kikyou was all he would ever need. Kagome walked to the edge of the valley where a cliff layed. 

How she longed to fall, to become nothing. Tears flooded the depressed miko's eyes. Kagome stood there not caring, as the icy wind blew by her stinging her face. Numb... What had she left to live for? Shippou had Kikyou and Inuyasha, and Sango had Miroku. Kagome twirled in the chilly air, uncaringly.

Sango was her friend, she would be devestated if Kagome were to fall. Kagome smiled emptily remembering the late nights in Kaede's cabin they would stay up chatting about their crushes on Inuyasha and Miroku. The days they'd go to the hot springs and relax. Sango would be there for her when ever Inuyasha ran away to be with Kikyou.

Kikyou... Kagome frowned. How could someone so perfect, have a reincarnation so imperfect? Kikyou was the sole owner of Inuyasha, and Kagome's sole tormenter. Kagome smiled, but maybe that's why she's here... To die. That is her purpose in this era. To be nothing left... nothing but a memory.

"Mama..."Kagome mumbled. Her mother would be distraught. How could Kagome allow her mother to go on not knowing if she had died or lived? Kagome glanced up at the sky fresh tears spilling down her face. This one time she would do it for herself. Just this once...

* * *

Miroku sighed. His wife must be frantic looking for Kagome. Miroku already knew she had to be dead. Kikyou now had her full soul there was no other way than for Kagome to have died. A voice of hope whispered, she could have wished it. Miroku listened knowing that the voice could indeed be true. Maybe Kagome excepted the news better than Sango had said. Miroku remembered the jewl now rested within Kagome once again. 

"Yes, that's it." Miroku whispered to himself. Kagome wanted Inuyasha and Kikyou to be happy so she wish for Kikyou to have a new soul. Either that or be alive. But, wait... Miroku's chest fell. A reincarnation and an incarnation cannot be alive in the same time... Can they?

Miroku searched his memory. He did not remember it ever being stated but being believed. For never once had there been a chance to check the theory and see if it was correct or not. Miroku looked out of his hut.

The world was covered in a blanket of white. It seemed so perfect... so perfect... yet everything was wrong.

* * *

"Kagome!" Sango yelled trying to find her friend. It was her fault. She told Kagome about Kikyou and Inuyasha becoming mates. Sango grimaced, she also told Kagome about Shippou being adopted by them. 

"Kagome! Where are you?" Sango was getting desperate it was so cold out. She had to have freezed to death by now. Sango refused to let that come true. Kagome had so much to live for... right? Sango glanced around at the cold landscape. It was as if the world was in mourning with Kagome. Sango had to find her she would never forget the look on Kagome's face when she found out the news...

_"Sango." She said smiling, "I'm going to do it I'm going to tell Inuyasha, I love him."_

_Sango looked away from the smiling Kagome. How could she tell her friend something that would break her heart._

_"Sango?" Kagome spoke smile slipping away, "What is it?"_

_Sango turn away from the hopeful Kagome, "Kagome, I'm so sorry." Sango looked back at her friend, "But, Inuyasha and Kikyou are mates."_

_Nothing could have prepared her from the look on Kagome's face. There was nothing. Not even sorrow or anger. Kagome's face look like one of those old china doll she talked about. Pale and expressionless. _

Sango regreted ever thinking that Kagome had need some time alone to digest the situation. Sango had come back searching for her beloved friend. Finding no one she began to worry. She started questioning everyone in the area. Sango quickened her pace seeing fresh footprints in the snow.

She found Kagome there standing so perfect. Looking almost like and angel. "Kagome!" Sango called smiling relieved to see her friend unharmed. Kagome ignored her though, seemingly off in her own world. Walking close to the edge of the cliff... Dangerously close. Kagome seemed to be singing softly saying one word over and over again.

"Imperfect... imperfect..."

Sango stood there unmoblie. How could her friend have been destroyed this much?

"Curse you Inuyasha," The demon slayer scowled, it was all his fault. She would make him pay. Pay for what he did to Kagome, what he did to their group.

"Kagome... NO!" Sango screamed seeing her friend seemingly started tiltering over the edge. Kagome turned hearing Sango's voice and seeing her for what seemed the first time. Kagome smiled brokenly, breaking Sango's heart.

Sango raced forward, screaming Kagome's name. Kagome just shook her head and leaned back. Starting to fall. Sango grabbed her wrist, preventing her from falling to the jagged rocks below. Sango stared into Kagome's empty eyes that seemed to be pleading with her. "I won't let go." Sango said her voice quivering.

"Please." Kagome spoke softly.

She looked down into Kagome's face. Her eyes were blood shot, her face was caked in tears. Sango had never seen someone look so dead. Yet supposedly exist in life. She could not make her friend live one when she truly had nothing to live for. Me... Sango thought... live for me. But, Sango knew she would be selfish. That if Kagome stayed here in this world that she would be destroyed, it would be worse than death for her. Sango felt tears flood her eyes.

"I love you, my perfect sister."

Kagome whispered, "Sango." Her eyes so blank and haunted...

Sango swallowed, closing her eyes. She let Kagome fall...


	2. MERRY CHRISTMAS

Sitting in the God Tree. Inuyasha was staring blankly across the barren cold land. He felt weird. As if something horrible was going to happen. He shuddered, remembering that he had this feeling when he agreed to make Kikyou his mate. He sighed, Kagome, when would he have enough courage to tell her. I'll do it today, he thought, I have to. He stood and heard the sounds of Shippou's laughter.

Inuyasha's golden eyes scanned the forest looking for the kit. He spotted something red. Kikyou...

The girl he was supposed to love. The girl he gave up everything for... Kagome... he gave up Kagome for Kikyou.

Sango would be mad, Inuyasha understood this. But, Kagome deserved so much better than a hanyou. She deserved someone who could keep their promises. Someone who wasn't still tied down by the past. That's why he made Kikyou his mate. To make it so no matter what he wanted he couldn't have Kagome, and no matter what Kagome wanted, she couldn't have him.

Inuyasha jumped down, saw Shippou craddled in the dead pristesses arms. Wondering just why the kit had seemed to have deserted his adopted mother. Wondering just how she got him under her spell. Inuyasha sighed, that would be a mystery for another day.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou's toneless voice called to him. Trying to draw Inuyasha from his thoughts.

"Yes, Kikyou, What is it?"

Kikyou smiled, "Shippou and I were wondering if you would like to come in and have some hot soup."

Inuyasha turned away, "No. I'd rather be alone a little while."

Kikyou's eyes took on a hard look, "It's about her. Is it not?"

Regrettfully Inuyasha nodded. Kikyou just turned and walked back to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha looked behind him to watch her go. Did he make the right choice? Of course, he reasured himself. He will sacrifice his happiness for Kagome's.

It was time he found Kagome and told her. Told her his reason, and finally sent her home. Back to where she belonged. Inuyasha sniffed the air trying to pick up the girl from the future's scent. Smelling it at the end of the valley, Sango's scent was there as well.

Inuyasha took off. Jumping from branch to branch. As he got closer, a he felt as if his heart was crumbling inside of him. He didn't know what the feeling was, it seemed to crush his heart. Kagome, came to his mind. He picked up his pace. Reaching the valley he jumped down. He scanned the valley. It looks so fragile, Inuyasha thought absently, almost as if you tried to reach out and touch it. It would shatter.

Inuyasha saw a figure kneeling at the edge of the cliff... Sango... but where Kagome, he pondered. Glancing around confused. He walked slowly up to Sango, and saw tears streaming down her face. Her eyes seem to be focusing on some distant place, that he could never see.

He touched her shoulder gently, "Sango.." He whispered gently.

Sango turned her eyes locking onto his face. Inuyasha backed away at the look of hatred that settled on Sango's face once she realized it was him, "You... it's all your fault." She jumped at him.

Inuyasha grabbed Sango's hands to prevent her from punching him no matter what he did Sango just seemed to be getting more hysterical screaming, "YOUR FAULT."

"What's my fault?" Inuyasha asked quietly he ears flat against his head.

Sango ripped her hand out of his grasp, ignoring the cuts she recieved from his claws, "Look around, Inuyasha what do you see?"

Inuyasha looked around, "Snow... I see snow."

"Really? I see a grave."

Confused Inuyasha just stared at her, "Sango, are you feeling okay? There's no grave here, enless it is buried beneath the snow"

Sango grinned emptily, "No, this is the grave of my sister." She pointed to the cliff, tears forming in her eyes again.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Inuyasha peered over the cliff, "How'd she die?"

"She died of a broken heart."

Inuyasha glanced at her, his eyes searching hers. The forbading feeling swept of him. He felt as if he had just lost something that could never be brought back. Forgetting about Sango's sister Inuyasha asked, "Where's Kagome?"

Sango just looked at him blank, and pointed at the cliff.

Inuyasha's heart was racing, "You said your sister died there. Now where's Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, you fool. Kagome's my sister, and you broke her heart."

Helpless, that's how Inuyasha felt, he wasn't here to protect her. Protect her from herself. He smelled the air. Hoping beyond belief that the scent of Kagome lead anywhere but off the cliff. He felt numb inside, her scent lead straight of the edge. She was gone. She left him.

"Sango, how?" He looked to Sango pleading.

"She killed herself."

Inuyasha was devestated, she killed herself because of me, he thought. Wait, Sango didn't stop her, a voice in his head said. She didn't stop her from dying, she had to have been here. She had to have been. Inuyasha was enraged, "WHY DIDNT YOU STOP HER?"

"I did."

Inuyasha growled, "If you had she sould still be here."

Inuyasha gripped Sango's shoulders painful. Sango didn't care, she stared out at the endless landscape of white. Kagome... she thought.. she missed Kagome. Sango's mind came back to her as she stared at the face of the hanyou. The hanyou who killed her friend.

"You killed her Inuyasha."

"I didn't... I didn't... It was for her, I wanted her to be happy. I loved her." Inuyasha seemed be trying to convince himself. A cold icy wind blew making him shiver.

"She's happy dead... You know, I grabbed her wrist. I tired to stop her."

Inuyasha let go of Sango shocked. Kagome was gone. Truly gone, and Sango did try to save her. Inuyasha turned away from the demon exterminator. Tears came to his eyes. The only one who could now be blamed for Kagome's death was him. Sango was here, when he was not. Sango started to walk away from him. Heading back to Miroku.

"Sango..." Inuyasha called she stopped and looked at him, "How did she fall then?" He had to know he needed to know. How she fell when Sango had grabbed her wrist.

Sango continued on her way, "She was so broken. I couldn't let her go on like that. She begged me, to let her be free."

"Sango, please just tell me. How did she fall?"

The figure of Sango stopped and turned to face Inuyasha. Her eyes distant flooding with tears. "I let go..."

* * *

AN: I DONT OWN INUYASHA... 

You want another chapter... review and tell me who's perspective you want now...


	3. HAPPY NEW YEARS!

A figure twirled around in the snow. "My soul," They whispered, "My soul has been returned to me."

Kikyou the former guardian of the Shikon No Tama, The Jewl of Four Souls was smiling. Smiling for what seemed like the first time in years. "Inuyasha, I cannot wait to tell you. I am alive once more."

"Mama Kikyou," Shippou came running up, "Why do you smell different?"

Kikyou smiled the poor fox demon. She got him to come to her so easily. He left her so easily. Kikyou sighed, what had she become. Pulling a fox kit away from his mother. Just to hurt her... to spite her... Kagome. Kikyou's reincarnation, the holder of her beloved hanyou's heart. Inuyasha... she had loved him forever and beyond. She deserved the hanyou more than her reincarnation ever would. She just needed to give up... and die... Kikyou laughed inwardly at the thought... she was dead...

"Shippou, I live." Amusment aparrent in her cold brown eyes.

Shippou looked confused, "But what about Kagome?" Shippous lower lip trebbled as if already knowing the answer.

"She's dead." Kikyou waited. She waited for the pup to break.

"Kagome," Shippou muttered pitiful, "Mommy..." Shippou started wailing, his mother was gone she was dead. He turned his eyes onto Kikyou. He felt his heart fill with hate, "You lied, Kikyou. You said she would go home and be safe. That you would be my new mommy. That she didn't want me to cry... I HATE YOU!" Shippou screamed and ran off into the forest, tears streaming down his face.

Kikyou sighed and looked out at the barren landscape, "So I did." Kikyou cast her gaze to the fading sun. She felt at peace for the first time in forever. All that was missing was...

"Kikyou."

...Inuyasha.

Kikyou smiled, "Yes, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stared at Kikyou. He could feel the joy radiating off of her. The joy of Kagome's death... Kagome. Kikyou was smiling, he thought absently, her smile looks like Kagome's. "You know don't you?" Inuyasha said his eyes downcast.

Kikyou's smile grew, "My reincarnation is dead, and I have my soul once again."

Inuyasha didn't know what was wrong with him. When he heard her say that, something inside him snapped, "Don't call her that," Inuyasha growled, "Kagome's more than you will ever be."

Shocked Kikyou was shocked, "Inuyasha don't you love me?"

Inuyasha turned from her, "No, I don't." His voice was raspy, "I love Kagome." Tears pooled in his eyes... Kagome he would never hear her voice. Never again would she SIT him. Inuyasha fell down to his knees not noticing the now living miko's fury. Kagome... everything always revolved around her. Kikyou fumed... would she ever be good enough for the hanyou would he ever truly love and trust her.

"I was just a replacement for her wasn't I?" Kikyou's voice was emtionless. Inuyasha didn't care or notice. He just nodded.

Kikyou stood tall and proud and reached for her bow. Inuyasha heard her move but was to far gone in his greif. Kikyou raised the bow... and fired. Then left Inuyasha on the ground an arrow protruding from his back. Kagome... he thought... Maybe I'll be with Kagome soon...

"Inuyasha... wake up..." A masculine voice awoke Inuyasha from his sleep.

"Miroku?"

"Inuyasha what happened who shot you? Sango came home crying that Kagome was dead. I left her with Kaede while I found you. Where's Kikyou?" Miroku could not understand where was his friends wife. Would she not have protected him?

Inuyasha wheezed in pain, "It was Kikyou... Kikyou isn't Kagome."

Miroku sighed reaching for the arrow.

"NO!" Inuyasha growled, "Don't touch it."

"Inuyasha if I don't pull you free of the arrow it will purify you." Miroku looked at the hanyou, seeing his dejected look, "Inuyasha do you want to die?"

Inuyasha looked sharply at Miroku ignoring the throbing pain as the purification began, "Kagome..." He saw the snow the snow reminded him of Kagome... Of her purity... the purity he destroyed.

"Inuyasha, Kagome wouldn't want you to die for her." Miroku was getting desperate, he put is hand on the arrow. A pink glow was begining to engulf the hanyou. Inuyasha grasped Miroku's wrist. "She died so you could be happy."

"Let me go Miroku. Let me be with Kagome..." Inuyasha's voice was full of pain. "If I'm with Kagome I will be happy." Inuyasha's eyes pleaded with the monk.

Miroku stared at his friend, his hand still resting on the arrow, "Inuyasha, don't make me..."

"Please..." The pink glow was almost completely surrounding Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku closed his eyes and swallowed... his hand then let go... Inuyasha was covered in the pink glow and disapeared, "Goodbye..."

* * *

AN: wow that wasn't what I planned... wow... I dont own Inuyasha... should I do once more chapter? 

THANK YOU TO:

hmfkk: I didn't wanna do that cuz Kagome's dead... thanks for reviewing...

Takara-Myatsu: Lol it just seemed to work out that way... thank you for the reviews ... what should the last chapter be?

tomato: lol thanks ur da bomb too...

deymian: thanks my friends call me mac... odd huh?

Kristy: happy you love it thanks for reviewing... it wasn't even supposed to be a story...

inuloveskagome123: it is sad aint it... thanks for the review...

HunterRin72: I did make another chapter... thanks

darkrose56: I guess you don't hate kagome... do ya hate Kikyou? thanks for reviewing

lady-of-tormentdeath: Wow thanks you so much for the review... glad you enjoyed it... thanks for the review..

cleo: I love drama and death... grins... cant ya tell... thanks for the review..

MT Night: I'm sorry it was sad... thanks for reviewing...

ONCE AGAIN THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! YOU HAVE MADE CONTINUING THIS STORY FUN! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ONE MORE CHAPTER IN MIROKU AND SANGO'S POV OF HOW THEY RECOVER FROM THIS TRAGEDY OF LOSING TWO FRIENDS! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
